Untold Power
by TerraZeal
Summary: Loki's fall to Earth and confrontations and dealings with SHIELD agents in his attempts to procure the Cube. T, possibly M. Torture and non-con sexual abuse in the latest chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Note:** Thor fic. Loki-centric of course, since he's my favorite. Angsty. Takes place after Loki lets go and falls to Earth. No Darcy or OC romance at all. Just angsty Loki thoughts and actions leading up to his whispering about the cube. SMALL, so small that you won't notice unless you watch the series, Supernatural cameo. The characters are not even named. This isn't a crossover. I just thought they were due a cameo. T due to small mention of intercourse. Don't want to offend anyone._

_Untold Power_

Pain. Agony. Where was he? What...? Of course. His father had told him what he'd known for years. He was a failure. Nothing more. Just...a tool and a failure. He had let go, hoping just to end it all. All of his miserable existence. He'd always stood in his brother's shadow. Thor had always been Golden Boy. The wonderful, great king that Odin expected. Loki could have been so much more. He could have destroyed them. All of them. The...Jotuns. His...people? Loki hesitated.

He stretched out his arm, despite the blood streaking it, and concentrated slightly. It was almost as if the pain had been erased. He glanced at his arm. Frosty blue, just like those monsters. He really was one of them, not even a half breed, just a runt of their race. This explained why he and Angrboda, the giantess he had had his children with, had so easily taken to him. He almost wondered if he'd taken on his true form during intercourse and she simply hadn't said anything. This would also explain the unusual size of Fen and Jor. They had inherited the genes that Angrboda and Loki had not and were real giants, even though they took the form of beasts. Loki guessed this was due to his own shapeshifter nature.

It did not explain Hela though. She looked every bit the beautiful Asgardian noblewoman until she drew aside her hair and exposed the other half of her face, or removed gown and gloves she used. Perhaps Hela was as she was because Loki had been, for all intents and purposes, an Asgardian at the time despite his true nature. It didn't matter now anyway. He was cut off from his children. From Jor and his jokes, from Fen and his wonderful bonding, from Hela and her dark sense of humor. And even from Sleipner, the beast he'd mothered and given to Odin, yet still loved him. No longer would he see the wonderful beings he had fathered (or mothered, as the case may be). Here was he stuck.

Loki rolled over, still in his Jotun guise, his TRUE guise for all intents and purposes. His skin was blue, eyes red, ears as pointed as an elf. The pain was gone, this was true, but he couldn't let the humans find him looking like this. He would end up under a microscope in some lab, likely. He did still seem to possess of his powers, though. He hadn't been stripped of them as Thor had been. He had simply meant to die falling from the Bifrost.

Now that he was here, and obviously not dead, his fall was likely to have been picked up by human scientists. Perhaps the same ones, those SHIELD agents that had so antagonized Thor. A smirk crossed Loki's pale blue face. He might as well do some _good _while here. It wouldn't hurt, now, would it? After all, he'd promised Thor he'd pay Jane a visit. He sighed and pushed back the blue skinned, red eyed form that was beginning to be more familiar to him than his Asgardian form of late and assumed his human form, only in the guise of a human government agent.

Using his magic, he managed to conjure up some fake equipment in case others showed up. His fall would have set off alarms within miles and he didn't want to be caught like that buffoon Thor had been. Transforming into his true form had healed most of his injuries, but not the ache. The physical ache, yes, but not the mental ache. The anguish that would likely plague him for the rest of his life. No matter what, he would always be in Thor's shadow, even had he destroyed Jotunheim, his OWN PEOPLE, to please his father, it wouldn't have been enough. Thor, the arrogant, bratty child that he was, had turned out to be Odin's heir and Golden Boy. Not even the shining Baldur could compare, though he came close. The only reason Baldur hadn't been Odin's heir was because he was a complete and utter bore and far too nice to ever make war on anyone, no matter the cost to his people. Baldur would have been an awful king. He would have made Loki himself look wonderful in comparison.

He almost rolled his eyes at the thought of that boring, boring man. Invulnerable, intolerable, and completely without a sense of humor or even a hint of darkness about him. Thor had darkness inside, oh yes. But it was righteous darkness. He would kill for those he loved. Anyone who stood in Thor's path would die under the thunder of Mjolnir if they threatened his loves. Loki grinned to himself. What would Thor do now? Bifrost was closed. Thor was trapped in Asgard. Loki was in Midgard. He could play with Jane as much as he wanted. He could make her scream. What would Odin think when his Golden Boy looked down and saw the torture that Jane was being put through? Now that he was likely king of Asgard, Thor could command Heimdal to look anywhere. Heimdal would look in on Jane. He would see her being tortured, beaten, sliced...the mere thought brought pleasure to the former Asgardian. He was no longer one of them.

He was Jotun. A people he once wished to destroy. A people he now knew was stronger than even the Asgardians. If only he could prove it. Prove it to his father. No, not Odin, his REAL Father. Laufey. A smirk crossed his face. Loki Laufeyson. Yes, that was much better than the lie he'd been told all his life. Loki Odinson was a lie. Loki certainly could appreciate a lie, as he could spin them as fast as many could blink.

Trucks were beginning to pull up alongside his own that he had conjured as a farce to fool these idiots. Government trucks, just like the ones he'd made with his magic. One of the men approached, apparently not nearly as bothered by the desert heat as Loki was. Of course, Loki was a FROST giant. The heat would bother him irritably. He was a dark-skinned man, much reminiscent of Heimdal. He had a patch over one eye.

"Sir? I believe this is a government matter." said the dark-skinned man, in a forceful tone that indicated he was not one to mess with.

Loki just grinned. "I am with the government myself. In fact, I was sent here by your superiors." Loki conjured up some fake ID that wouldn't really do anything but make the man's eye slide over the blurry image and agree with him no matter what.

Nick Fury pressed his lips together tightly. The man appeared legit, as did his ID, but he had never heard of a Luke Laufeyson. Perhaps his superiors were keeping quiet on such things. Like the cube...Sergeant Fury had only found out about it some time ago. He had kept quiet about it, at the behest of his superiors, but the man that had assisted Jane interested him. Perhaps he should have a look at the cube...Fury shook his head. What was he thinking? NO ONE should be allowed to see it until the time was right.

Loki was smiling inwardly. His whispered thoughts in this man, this Nick Fury's, head were working. Starting to turn the wheels in his insignificant little human brain. Soon, the Trickster would know what exactly what it was that the SHIELD agents were so interested in. Something about a cube. He'd gotten that much from Nick Fury's mind before he had pulled back, so as not to let the SHIELD man know he was being mentally spied upon. This Nick Fury had guts, and a powerful mind. Loki would have to find someone else to get to this so-called cube that Fury was so secretive about.

Loki returned to the present after realizing Fury was talking to him.

"Pardon me, Mister...?" He trailed off, not wanting Fury to know he'd been reading his mind, "I didn't catch your name and I was caught up in my own thoughts. About what happened here and what my superiors would do if I didn't...procure the...object of interest that they had said SHIELD knew much about."

It was Loki's way of gathering information that he already had but didn't want SHIELD to know.

The black man tried his best to glare at Loki, reminding him of his not-father with that one eye, and failing a bit. "My name is Sergeant Nick Fury. If you're so high up on the government food chain, one would have thought you'd known."

Loki grimaced inwardly. Fury was sharp. Very sharp. Still, Loki wasn't called Silvertongue for nothing. "Perhaps MY superiors simply thought you were so low on the totem pole that I had no need of knowing anything of you or your SHIELD agents." He knew he had pissed Fury off. The man's anger almost seemed to radiate from him. However, he didn't play into Loki's hand as easily as the Trickster had hoped. Fury maintained a calm, collected facade, even in the face of an obvious insult.

"As the case may be, I am still in charge here, Agent Laufeyson. If you don't mind, perhaps you will come with us? Share a bit of what your own bosses have told you?" Loki contemplated Fury's offer. He could get close to the object of interest this way, for certain. He could also be proven a fake in this manner, should any higher ranking than Fury see him. Fury believed his whole Agent Laufeyson thing and he didn't want to risk it.

"As much as I appreciate the offer, Mr. Fury, I am afraid I must decline. I was given my own orders, and none of them stated that I was to come with you at all. You are just out of luck. You can talk to my superiors, but I doubt you would like the answers you got." Loki hoped this would be enough to call off Fury for the time being.

Nick Fury narrowed his eye at this Agent Laufeyson that he had never so much as heard a whisper of. He was very high up in the government, and the SHIELD, and yet this Laufeyson was acting as though he were a bug that needed to be brushed aside. Still, if Laufeyson was indeed higher in the chain of command than Fury, there was nothing he could do without being reprimanded.

"Very well, Agent Laufeyson. I have a feeling we'll be meeting again quite soon." With that said, Nick Fury called his agents and they left in their big trucks and shiny cars, leaving Loki alone with his thoughts again.

Nick Fury had something in his possession called the cube. Whatever that was. And it was...powerful. He'd gleaned that much from Fury before he'd pulled out of the unusually strong man's mind. Almost limitless power. Power enough to knock that cow Thor down a peg. Power enough to defeat even the Allfather, perhaps. His loyalties lie with his people and his children now. Perhaps the cube could break Fen's fetters, could free Hela from the land of the damned, and bring Jor out of the sea, into the shining sunlight. Even though Jor enjoyed the water, Loki remember how much he had loved feeling the warmth of the newborn sun on his scales in the morning.

He would procure this cube. Then he would have his vengeance. Against the 'father' that wronged him, the 'brother' who had sought his glory, and the world that had turned its back on him.

Dr. Erik Selvig had no idea why Nick Fury had called him here. He wasn't one to tangle with the government, especially after what they'd done to all his and Jane's research. Still, it was an order from the government and he couldn't exactly say no. As he was escorted down the hall and into a room, he noticed a large african american man seated, holding his around what looked like a simple briefcase, though an expensive one.

"Agent Fury...what exactly is this thing?"

Nick Fury smiled. "Power, Dr. Selvig. Possibly untold power."

Selvig shrugged. "So why call me?"

"You have had experience with...weird cases...and we thought you were the best man for the job."

Selvig hesitated. He didn't want to. Not really. Untold power? Fury was insane. Selvig started to turn his back and walk away, before a thought came to him. _Perhaps its worth a look. _A thought...or a whisper?

Loki easily slipped through the walls and back to his car. He had taken to human things far easier than that lunkhead Thor had. This had been far too easy. He may not have been able to manipulate Fury, but Selvig was easy. He drove to a burger joint. He didn't possess his brother's voracious appetite, but he still managed to hunger occasionally. A small burger joint would suffice for now. He chewed quietly on a burger, thinking of Thor and Asgard. Two men passed him by, giving him an odd look. Perhaps it was his supernaturally clean appearance or just the power that radiated from. Regardless, the men continued to stare. Loki had tired of it before his third bite of his cheeseburger. He turned to the men.

"May I ask why you're staring at me? It can't possibly be my good looks." The older one snorted soda, while the younger simply glared.

"You seem familiar. Have we...met?" This was the younger one with longish hair. He reminded Loki a bit of Thor, except he seemed to have more brains in his head.

"No. I've never seen either of you in my life. Why don't you go back to staring at something else and let me eat in peace?" The two men seemed to take a hint and left, without even ordering anyting. The younger one couldn't pass up another opportunity to glare at him. Loki was left wondering what he had possibly done to those two young men that he didn't even know when a familiar face burst through the door. Loki would have grinned, if his mouth hadn't been full of burger. Jane. Thor's sweetie. Loki got up slowly, swallowing the burger quickly, and approached Jane.

"Miss Foster! Hello! I'm Agent Laufeyson. I heard about your work on wormholes and such from Dr. Selvig. Yes, I know Dr. Selvig," the lie slipped easily from his tongue, "He said you were almost like a daughter to him. That you knew just as much as he did about these things."

Jane's expression stopped his chatter. "Look, Agent Loffrysun or whatever, I've about had it with you government guys interfering. I just got through a traumatic event, and I'd prefer to just be alone for awhile without you guys hounding me, okay?"

Loki was irritated. Jane wasn't as amenable as he'd thought. He'd have to think of some other way to get her to...what...be his friend? He didn't want that. He wanted to rip her to shreds and torment her in so many ways that she would beg for death. He wanted revenge on Thor. The best way was through Jane. He could, of course, use his powers to just take her somewhere, but that would set the human authorities on him, and he couldn't risk it with so many people already knowing his (false) name and Nick Fury being suspicious. Not to mention those young men. Loki suspected they were SHIELD agents sent by Fury to follow him. Regardless, he would have Jane. He would string her up and torment her until she begged for death. Even Thor wouldn't be able to stop now the Bifrost was destroyed. Loki grinned wickedly. Thor would pay for the throne he'd stolen from him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**__ Loki gets his parts, but it starts out as Jane-centric. You might recognize the forbidden spells. I kinda borrowed them from another book series. *cough*_

_Untold Power_

_Ch 2._

Jane Foster had a headache. After losing Thor, after the government had make it clear they were still interested in her, Darcy's rambling about her iPod and how they'd totally erased songs from it…she was about to snap. The encounter with that government agent at her favorite fast food place had really took it out of her. Agent something. It started with an L. She couldn't remember, but she knew she hadn't seen the last of him. She almost slapped her car door shut with a normally-un Jane-like gesture when she saw a large African amercan man approaching, along with her mentor Dr. Selvig.

Perhaps Agent L hadn't been lying. Still, it irked her to see them, when she had just lost the love of her life, and possibly all of her research to these goons, now that Selvig was working with them.

"Go away. Get away, now. I'm really not in the mood. For either of you. Sorry, Doc, I mean no disrespect and all, but you know what happened. More than Mister Whatshisface here does, so you know I'd really prefer to be a lone." Jane had barely gotten her ramble out when the large, imposing man interrupted.

"Miss Foster, we are sorry about your…loss…but we think we can help. Dr. Selvig has been telling me about your research. About the wormholes. We think we can find a way to open it again." Nick Fury was skeptical about this Jane woman. Selvig had been insistent that she be let in on the operation, however.

Jane sighed. "Look, one of your guys, Mister Laffrysan or something, already tried this shit. It didn't work. Do you think you could do better?" She glared at them, as if daring them to question her.

Nick Fury pursed his lips. He hadn't expected Laufeyson to confront Jane so soon. This made matters worse. She would think his agents were simply hounding her to get her to work for him. "Pardon me, Miss Foster. Agent Laufeyson works with an entirely different branch of the government. He doesn't work with or for me."

Jane snorted. "You expect me to believe that? He was all sleek and cleaned up nicely just like one of your filthy little SHIELD people. Lie to me all you want. I'm not working with you, not even if Selvig is."

Dr. Selvig gave Jane an almost pleading look. "Jane, please, this is the opportunity of a liftetime! You could have Thor back! Not to mention the-" Fury cut him off with a sharp look. The cube was not to be discussed in public.

She sat at a nearby table, head in a hand. "You can't just spring this on me. You can't just say 'we can bring Thor back' and expect me to jump up and work for you. I'm hurting, can't either of you see that? Especially you, Erik!" She glared at the man who had been more than a mentor, almost a father, to her.

Selvig looked at the ground, not answering. Why HAD he agreed to work with Fury? What had possessed him to agree to the research on the cube? Vanity, perhaps. Curiosity, maybe. Either way, he wanted to know what it was…what it was capable of. An almost-un-Selvig-like thought, certainly, but still…how else could he explain it? Nick Fury certainly had no psychic powers. He wasn't manipulating him. Had just brought him in to see something top secret.

Even Erik Selvig couldn't pass on an opportunity like that. Still….the thought of…_Its worth a look_….that wasn't him thinking, he knew it. But what was he going to say without Fury thinking he was insane? He just went along with it anyway. He really had turned out to be curious about the cube anyway. Untold power? That would certainly solve so many of the world's problems. It could cure cancer, it could end world hunger…the possibilities were endless. Right now, though, he needed her. He needed Jane to work with him on this. He hated using her love for Thor against her like this, but the same voice that told him to look at the cube had also told him this was the only way to convince her to work on the cube with him.

In another part of town, Loki was grinning to himself. Things weren't EXACTLY going as he'd planned, but he had had to pull most of it out of his ass. According to some, they would call him a Chessmaster. And so he was. They were all pawns playing right into his hands in the end. Selvig would convince Jane to work on the cube, he would slip past the guards, take them both, and torture her until she revealed all to him. Everything it did. Everything it could do. He could read minds, but some humans were naturally resistant, like Nick Fury and those agents at the fast food place the other day.

He'd tried to read the younger, Thorish looking one's mind and had met a very forceful resistance, almost as if he were being forced out. Loki snorted derisively. Humans didn't have magic. That was impossible, of course. He was just strong of mind. Putting the young agents out of his thoughts, he turned back to thinking of the many ways he would torture Jane.

Once he got her away, he would threaten her friends, her family. If that didn't work…well, he was very skilled with the knife, and magic. He knew a spell that inflicted the most painful thing imaginable on a person. That was forbidden to use in Asgard, of course, as was the killing spell. The one that killed with a thought, no weapons needed at all. So were mind control spells. All the fun stuff, forbidden. No wonder the Asgardians were so boring and his _real _people were so much more powerful. They didn't forbid any type of magic, no matter the cost. A lot of them couldn't use magic, but some could, and those who did were very skilled at it.

Using his fake ID and some small mind control, he'd managed to buy an apartment near where Jane lived and was currently perusing some books on Norse mythology he'd found at a local bookstore. So many things they got wrong…and so many things they got right. Like the punishment of his innocent children. Fenrir would have had no reason at all to harm Odin had the Allfather not sought to chain him, so the books said. Loki knew it wasn't really Odin, however. It was all Tyr and Freya. The books got that wrong. He sneered and drew a thick black marker over that part of the story. How wrong, how dreadful. Making Tyr and Freya look like blameless victims. He smirked as he got to the part in the story where he called out all the gods on their faults.

He would have, too. Had he but known what was to befall him. Freya was a whore and a bitch. She had even lain with her own brother, such was the vileness of the woman. Freyr was stupid and gormless. Giving up his sword, a powerful, mighty weapon to rival even Mjolnir, for the love of some stupid woman. A FROST GIANT woman at that. Loki giggled a little at this part of book. In reality, Freyr hadn't married anyone, much less a Jotun. The part about Freya was very, very true though. She was a whore in every sense of the word. Disgusted with these lies, finally, Loki threw the books into a corner as if they offended him, which they had in a way.

They made him look like a villain. An evil without a purpose, only to destroy. They didn't know the truth. He only wanted to destroy Asgard, to kill Thor and Odin, even Jane and Freya, for what they did to him. If they had just let him be, let him live his life the way he wanted, there would be no Loki Laufeyson seeking to torment Jane Foster. There would still be Loki Odinson, loyal to his new king, Thor. Now, the thought sickened him. What he had done in the name of Asgard…all the Jotuns he had killed…and all along, Odin had known and had not seen fit to tell him. Tell him that he was…MURDERING his own people. He wondered how Thor would feel if he had been killing Asgardians for years without knowing he was one of them. If Thor were raised as a Jotun and to hate Asgard, eventually finding out he was one of them.

No, Thor would not have had the brains for that. He would have simply called whoever claimed he was really Asgardian a liar. Loki knew better. He had know when they went to Jotunheim on the day of Thor's supposed coronation. One of Thor's lackeys, Volstagg perhaps, had screamed to not let the Jotun touch them, for they could freeze with a touch. Volstagg's arm had been wrapped in heated pads for weeks before he had recovered.

But not Loki. A Jotun had grasped Loki squarely by the arm, attempting to use his powers to freeze him in place. Loki had been undaunted. His own skin had turned blue. At first, he'd though it was freezing. Then it had dawned on him after Volstagg's yell. Loki wasn't cold at all. It hadn't felt like freezing. It had felt….right. Normal, even. From the reflection he'd seen in the Jotun who'd grabbed his arm, his eyes had also turned. Red. A deep, wicked red. Not their normal, shocking green that even Thor marveled over. Loki had been terrified. Thought he was cursed. A monster, even. He had screamed at his father, yelled, clutched the Casket of Ancient Winters and it returned him to his true form. He had turn on Odin then, and screamed and screamed until Odin had fell….at first, Loki had felt fear.

No, not at the thought of Odin dying, but at the thought of being blamed for it. He knew what he was now. He wasn't going to hide behind the farce of an Asgardian anymore. No, when Loki Laufeyson was alone, it was his true form he wore. The reflection on the blank TV screen in front of the Jotun reflected pale blue skin, red eyes, and pointed ears. The heat bothered him far more as well. He had turned the air conditioner up as far as it would go and he was still hot. Even in human or Asgardian form, this still plagued him.

Thor had constantly joked that Loki was cold blood when they were children because the cold didn't bother him in the slightest when it snowed or when they went on an adventure to Jotunheim. If only Thor had know . If only Thor could see him now. What would his precious, righteous, wonderful older brother do now? Oh, try and redeem him. Try and bring him back as a prince of Asgard. That would never happen. If he were to rule anywhere, it would be Jotunheim. Or…Midgard. He grinned at the thought.

Laufey wouldn't hold the throne of Jotunheim forever. If Loki could prove he was Laufey's heir, he would have control all the Jotuns. His mastery over magic, and his immunity to their frost powers made him more powerful than any of them. He imagined himself sitting on Laufey's throne, the pleasant, frosty chill surrounding him.

And of course Midgard. Despite the unpleasant heat, his powers and his frost magic would make all bow before him as king. And there would be nothing Thor nor Odin could do to stop him. Bifrost was gone. Midgard belonged to Loki. And only Loki knew the passages in and out of Asgard that his 'brother' and 'father' didn't. He grinned again, blue reflection in the TV grinning back.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: **I couldn't do it. I couldn't make this not a sort-of crossover. If it is any consolation, you don't have to know ANYTHING about the other world to understand this story. The characters are not the same people they are in their own world. They are SHIELD agents here. I am wondering if I should upgrade the rating to M for torture, because Loki violently tortures a SHIELD agent in this chapter and sexually abuses him. Loki is canonically bisexual (norse myths and comics, anyone? Female loki?) so slash, but totally non-con. Don't read if you don't like. This is a warning. If you think it deserves an M rating, please say so in reviews. If not, will stay T. And yes, again, I know Loki "killed" Laufey. But he is the God of Lies and Trickery. He lied to Odin. He lied to Laufey. Who knows what the hell he really did? For the purposes of my story, Laufey is alive and well, k? Guess you could call it AU if you want._

_Untold Power_

_Ch 3._

Heat.

So damn much heat.

It was so fucking hot. Loki snarled in frustration and jolted upright in bed. There was no way he would be able to sleep in the heat like this, even though the human news stations claimed it was a great day and temperatures were wonderful, and even though his own AC was on max, it still wasn't enough. The heat hadn't bothered him near as much in Asgard.

Yes, he was far more bothered by Asgardian summers than the others, but not like this. Perhaps touching the Casket, wearing his true form more often, and even KNOWING the truth led to his complete intolerance to heat.

He had been tossing and turning in the soft bed, naked, for hours unable to sleep or even get the waves of heat badgering him to abate. He had even taken on his Agardian form, hoping perhaps it was only in his true form that he was so bothered by the heat, but it wasn't.

The Trickster simply snarled in irritation. He didn't really NEED sleep, but a good night's rest never hurt anyone, even a former god/jotun. He would just do without sleep for now. Standing in front of the AC naked seemed to help cool him down a bit, but he could not stay on this world, in it, for long if he died of heat stroke. Unless he moved to Antarctica.

The thought was tempting. Still, torturing Jane was more tempting. Taking a few deep breaths, he calmed himself and forced the burning sensation plaguing him to go away, at least, to go to the back of his mind for now.

A spell. Why hadn't he thought of it? Of course, because it hadn't REALLY begun to bother him until now, and he'd had his own thoughts of revenge to focus on. Using his unique Jotun gifts, he encased his skin in a very thin layer of frost, unnoticeable unless anyone touched him, which wouldn't happen of course.

If they did, well...they'd be in for a surprise. There was a reason why no one wanted a Jotun to touch them. How come Loki hadn't thought of it before, he didn't know. Perhaps because he didn't know all of his powers as a Jotun.

Regardless, he was finally rid of the damnable heat. Perhaps he could sleep finally, now that a smooth chill had surrounded him instead of the warping heat. He was still naked. He didn't care. He kept his curtains closed at all times, because he preferred his Jotun form and anyone looking in would see a man with blue skin and likely scream or think they were insane.

He had got the hang of things in Midgard far easier than Thor had, and even had his own cell phone, which decided to ring at 3am. He changed his vocal cords to that of Agent Laufeyson and answered.

"Agent Laufeyson speaking, what do you need of me?" He smiled and spoke smoothly. Nick Fury wouldn't have bothered calling him. This was likely one of his lackeys.

"You're a fake. There is no Luke Laufeyson. Sergeant Fury somehow believes you're legit, but I looked you up. You're using a fake ID and a fake name," the man's voice was almost furious, "We're going to bring what we found to Fury, if you don't want to come clean first."

Loki laughed into the phone. "Come clean? Why, your own boss knows I am legit. Why would he send his lackeys on a wild goose chase trying to find information on me? There IS no information, you dolt, because I work with top secret government projects. How top secret would things be if my name and identity were available to second-rate hackers?"

He knew he had offended the man when he heard a loud grunt, followed by a thump. Obviously his business partner or whatever had thought not pissing off Loki was a smart thing and stopped his partner's likely rude response.

After listening to the scuffle for a while, Loki had had enough. He called loudly into the phone, using a bit of magic to amplify his voice, "If you REALLY want to know who I am, then perhaps we should meet."

The sound of men beating each other up finally stopped. The first man's voice came into the phone again. "Meet where, Mister L? I'm prepared to do anything to prove to Fury that you're a goddamn fake and a liar. I knew you weren't an agent when I saw you at the fast food place."

Loki's face broke into another grin. It was one of the men from the food place? Even better. He had KNOWN they were SHIELD agents. Now this idiot had given him proof. "Very well, Mister...?" He trailed off. He did not know their names, and the one who resembled Thor hadn't had a mind he was capable of reading. He was almost psychic in his own right.

"Winchester. Sam Winchester. I'm bringing my brother Dean with me. Then you can prove whether you're with Fury or not. Meet me behind the gas station a few miles from the burger joint." The line went dead. Loki could easily call Sam back, but didn't waste the time. He also didn't really need directions. Now that he knew Sam's voice and name, he could find him anywhere, anytime. Not to mention Sam's untapped psychic powers. Loki had a plan alright. But it would involve getting rid of Sam's brother or making him go away for awhile.

That would be easy. Before he was supposed to arrive, he would just plant a suggestion in Dean's head that he needed to be somewhere else and then he would arrive to find Sam alone. This Sam person was a complete nobody in Fury's connections, likely. He wouldn't notice if he went missing for a day or two. And Loki would wipe his memories when he was finished with him. He would know nothing of his "fun" spent with Loki.

The Trickster drove his black, shiny government-style car to the area the agents had asked to meet him at. He was a bit surprised at their mode of transportation. A gleaming car he recognized as a 1967 Chevy Impala greeted him as he peeked around the corner at the brothers. The one called Dean was leaning on the Impala, impatiently looking at his watch. This was Loki's cue.

He cast a minor invisibility spell and slipped over to the boys. Sam, being an unawakened psychic, but still psychic, seemed to sense something unusual, but seemed to brush it off as the unusual coolness the air around them had seemed to take on. Loki's doing. His presence made the mere area colder. Sam just thought it had gotten cooler, likely. He whispered things to Dean, telling him he didn't need to be there, there were other things he could do, get a beer while Sam waited for Mister L.

"Sam, uh, I'm gonna go get a beer, kay? Mister L won't be here for a bit, and you can just call me when he gets here, right?"

Sam was worried. Damn psychics, Loki thought, making his magic harder to work. Still...

"Fine, get a beer, but don't be long. I have a feeling...I dunno, just a feeling that it won't be long before our fake agent shows up." Sam wrapped his arms around his tall, brawny frame, the air had gone from warm to almost ice cold. This was unnatural.

As soon as Dean drove the Impala to a local bar, Loki drove up, startling Sam. The agent glared at him. Almost as if he knew Loki had something to do with Dean leaving.

Loki smiled. "Lets get started then, shall we? Prove I'm fake."

Sam fumbled with his cell phone. It was crackling, lines screeching across the screen. "My phone is broke. You'll have to wait for my brother to get back."

Loki shook his head, stepping closer to Sam, almost face to face. The icy chill Sam had felt before was now more like being caught in a blizzard. "What are you doing, Mister L? I can tell you're doing something. I have this thing where I can FEEL if people are doing things..." Loki simply grinned and brought the back of his hand down on Sam's head, his jotun strength no match for mortals.

Back at his apartment, in a secluded area that the person he'd bought it from had told him was to be used as a study, he had the SHIELD agent chained to a wall, hands and feet shackled tightly with magic shackles. The SHIELD wouldn't be able to get free, even if were as strong as Thor. The agent was moaning slightly, coming to finally. Now the fun would begin.

"Hello there, Agent Winchester. Finally awake, I see." Loki watched and inwardly laughed as the man tried and failed to get free, and at his confusion.

"What is this? Let me go. Fury will have your head on a goddamn fucking pike after this, Laufreysun or whatever your name really is."

"Will he? You won't remember this. Any of it. I'm not who or what you think I am." Loki grinned and let his true form take hold, skin turning from pale white to frosty blue, eyes going from emerald green to blood red. The man in chains had screamed and struggled to be free of the chains once more.

"What are you? You're a freak. A monster. I've seen some weird shit, but nothing like you. You're evil! Monstrous! Let me go, and I promise I'll never speak a word of this to anyone!" The agent was pleading, almost crying. It was music to the evil god's ears. He would be screaming and crying a lot more in the hours to come. Even if he outright told Loki what he wanted to know, Loki still wanted to torture him. Take out his own pain and anger on someone. This vile SHIELD agent was as good a victim as any.

The Trickster conjured a serrated blade from thin air. The agent's eyes widened and he struggled even harder. "What are you going to do with that? You're not...you can't...no!" He writhed as Loki approached him.

Loki waved a hand idly, the man's clothing vanishing in an instant, leaving his muscled chest and lean legs bare. He was truly attractive. Loki ran an approving hand down the man's chest. The man was snarling and spitting at him now. Loki simply ignored him and continued to admire his enemy's body. He did look like Thor. Almost uncannily so. This would make it even better. The man's shoulder-brushing hair was sweaty and curling with heat, heat he hadn't noticed. Heat of anger and fear. Loki's presence made the room ice cold, but the SHIELD agent was still sweating fiercly.

Tracing the serrated dagger down Sam's chest toward his manhood, but not cutting the flesh, Loki decided to indulge the agent a bit. "You're quite lovely, you know that? You look a lot like my brother. He had hair like yours, eyes like yours, fair skin, handsome...we were once worshiped as gods, you know. All of us. Thor, Loki, Odin, Sif...all of us were gods. Now...what are we but things in your story books?"

The agent, while still gazing fearfully at the knife, asked, "Gods? You're...a Norse god? You could only be...Loki. The evil one. The one all the stories told all the bad things about."

Loki did not like this one bit. He plunged the serrated dagger into the area just above Sam's balls, making his scream, an unearthly, painful sound that make Loki's soul squeal with glee. "Bad things? BAD things? You want to know about BAD things? Chaining someone's son so that can't even move is a bad thing. Sending someone's daughter to a grey, lifeless realm is a bad thing. Sending another son into the ocean to drown is a bad thing." He was snarling at the stupid agent now, calm broken.

The agent spat blood onto the floor. "You ARE Loki. Your children were beasts, according to the stories. They were monsters, just like you are. I'll tell Fury when I'm out of here. What you did. Who you are. You'll never lay hands on what you seek."

Calm facade once again in place, Loki calmly traced the dagger across the man's chest, drawing a design using the agent's own blood from where he'd been stabbed earlier. No matter how badly Loki hurt him, the agent wouldn't die. Loki's spell had made sure of that. The agent would heal each and every time Loki cut him. Only so he could cut him some more.

The agent was crying now. This was only the beginning.

He pressed himself against the agent's bloody chest, licking the blood away, healing the dagger wounds at the same time. The agent was furious. A homophobe, obviously. Too bad. Just too fucking bad. And all the more delicious. Loki squeezed the man's dick, stroking it, and humming to himself as if this were just a daily task and not a torture segment in some horror movie. He knelt before the man, taking his flaccid cock into his mouth. The man moaned a little. So. Not a complete homophobe that he doesn't enjoy a blowjob, even if it does come from another dick. Loki laughed as much as he could around the agent's cock.

Using his much-practiced tongue, he managed to get the man's cock hard, despite the fact that the agent was obviously straight. Though perhaps not as straight as he'd like to believe. Heh. Loki pulled back, leaving the man cock dripping with his saliva and pre-cum. He conjured the serrated knife again, having lost it somewhere and didn't bother looking for it physically. He slid the knife slowly down the man's rock-hard penis, drawing jagged lines of blood, causing the man to scream and scream.

The man's dick was dripping with blood, spit, and cum...Hehe. Loki fingered his dagger, drawing a bead of his own blood, sucking on his finger slightly, savoring the taste of his own sweet blood.

"Will you tell me now, Oh Great And Might SHIELD agent? Or do you want more of me?"

"I'm not...telling you...ANYTHING! My loyalty to SHIELD..."

"Does nothing to stop me from torturing you. After all, I DID promise you that'd you'd remember nothing of our wonderful session together once I'm done. You wouldn't even know you told me about SHIELD's little secrets. Your secrets would be safe with you." He laughed at his own cleverness and went across the room to heat the dagger, hoping to make the agent's pain all the worse.

Sam writhed about in the chains. Pain plaguing him. Somehow...he had to get free. This asshole couldn't learn about the...thing. What he would do with it, now that Sam knew who and what he was...he didn't want to think about it. Loki had already humiliated him thoroughly, and tortured him into crying like a little girl. Some unknown fire seemed to well up in Sam's head. It was pleasant, not Loki's doing. In fact, the god didn't seem to even notice anything. He was heating the dagger over some strange, cold blue fire. Sam didn't want to know why. _Loosen. Loosen, dammit! _He thought at the chains. As if they could hear him.

To his surprise, his legs were starting to feel...almost more free. As if his willing them to loosen HAD loosened them. He'd felt things, strange things, all his life. Maybe there was more to him than he had thought. He'd heard about telekinesis. Moving things without touching them. This time, Sam concentrated. The chains were shaking, vibrating. He hoped Loki didn't turn around and notice. The god was still preoccupied with the dagger.

Sam fell free, dropping to the floor. Loki's pissy healing him then hurting him more had cost him. He was fully healed. He would kill the damnable god. Loki was idly humming to himself and fingering his now-glowing blue dagger. He turned to Sam, not at all surprised he'd escaped, it seemed.

"So I was right about you, then. You ARE a powerful psychic. Even MORE fun. It just gets better and better. You can block me out of your mind all you want, but I can make it to where you want me inside, inside of you...SHIELD agent...don't deny it..." Sam launched himself at Loki, somehow, someway, wrestling the dagger away from him. Loki just laughed.

"The dagger won't hurt me, silly child. However...you're interesting. I think I'll let you go for the day. Don't worry. You won't remember a thing about this. Just that you were going to meet me, and I failed to show up." He smiled and pressed a blue finger to Sam's head.

The SHIELD agent gasped and woke up on top of the Impala. He gasped. What had happened? That was when he noticed his brother coming toward him, carrying a sack of White Castle.

"It was all they had around here at this time of the night. Sorry. Hey, sorry I took so long. Did Mister L ever show up?"

Sam shook his head. He didn't remember anything about Agent Laufeyson being here, and yet, somehow, he felt he HAD been, but he couldn't remember it. "He never showed. Guess we'll just tell Fury he's a fake and see what he does with it. Fury believes in him. Maybe we should too?"

Dean shrugged and tore into the bag of White Castles.


End file.
